kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flame Galboros
|ability = Fire |category = Mid-boss, Boss}} Flame Galboros is a mid-boss appearing in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. It is the larger version of the enemy Galbo who yields the Fire ability when inhaled. Physical Appearance Flame Galboros is colored maroon and has orange spikes with yellow tips on its back that look like fire. Its stomach part is red with bright orange cracks on it resembling lava. Its eyebrows are the same color as its spikes. It has menacing yellow eyes with red irises. Flame Galboros DX is colored black like charcoal with purple spikes and eyebrows. It has red cracks on it stomach that glow bright yellow when it attacks. Its irises are purple. Unlike its main mode counterpart, its mouth is not jagged. Games ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe Flame Galboros is the fiery counterpart to Water Galboros, whom appears as a mid-boss in ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land and Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition, but instead grants the Water ability. Flame Galboros is a foe imbued with the opposite element: Fire. Regular form Flame Galboros will start by hopping three times. The third time will be larger and produces a couple of stars. It will snort twice, then shoot a fireball. It will then hop again in attempt to crush Kirby, snorting before the third hop, in which he jumps extra high. It will proceed to snort and shoot two lava bubbles that slide on the ground. It starts hopping again. It will then shoot three fireballs. It will hop again, with the last one being reaching the top of the screen. It will then shoot a couple more lava bubbles. After that, the pattern will repeat. After reaching half health, Flame Galboros will back up a bit, snort, set itself on fire, and charge at Kirby, producing a star on impact against the wall and another star upon hitting the ground. He will perform his hop move again, but much faster than previously; his third hop goes farther than before as well. It will then start shooting a stream of fire from its nostrils, first facing the screen before rotating until it is looking away from the screen. It will then set the area around it on fire launch many fireballs into the air. It will hop and snort twice before shooting three lava bubbles in quick succession. It will then perform its hop attack again, but it does not travel as far horizontally as before. It will then shoot fire from its nostrils again and spin a full rotation. It will then perform its fireball attack again before attempting to charge into Kirby. It will then shoot five fireballs from its mouth. After that, the pattern will repeat. DX form Flame Galboros DX will start by hopping and snorting twice before spitting two lava bubbles that slide on the ground, followed by three more. It will then jump up, cover itself in flames, and charge in midair. After this, it will hop and snort twice before spitting out seven fireballs. It will then snort and perform two jumps. It will then hop and snort twice again and spit out five fireballs. It will charge again, snort, and perform two jumps. It will then hop and snort twice before spitting five lava bubbles like before. It will then jump and charge in midair like before. It will hop and snot twice before spitting five fireballs. Then it jumps twice, snorts and hops twice, and shoots seven fireballs. Then it charges forward. After this it jumps twice. After this, the pattern repeats. Upon reaching half health, Flame Galboros DX will light on fire and leap into the middle of the room, causing a lava bubble to appear on both sides of him upon impact. Afterwards, it will face away from Kirby, shoot fire from its nostrils and almost making a full rotation before turning back around, making a full rotation the other way and ending the move looking in the opposite direction it started in. It will then snort before performing three jumps. It will hop and snort twice before spitting three lava bubbles followed by one large lava bubble. It will jump up high into the air and perform its charge attack. It will then set itself on fire and spin around, firing eight fireballs into the air. It will then snort and make a jump to the other side of the arena while spinning and shooting fire from its nostrils. It will then light on fire again and leap into the middle of the room, causing a lava bubble to appear on both sides of him upon impact. It will face away from Kirby, shoot fire from its nostrils and almost making a full rotation before turning back around, making a full rotation the other way and ending the move looking in the opposite direction it started in. It will then snort before performing three jumps. It will hop and snort twice before spitting three lava bubbles followed by one large lava bubble. It will jump at a normal height into the air and perform its charge attack. It will then spit seven fireballs. It will then snort and make a jump to the other side of the arena while spinning and shooting fire from its nostrils. After this, the pattern repeats. ''Super Kirby Clash Flame Galboros appears as a boss in ''Super Kirby Clash. It retains its moveset from Kirby: Triple Deluxe. In Story Quests, it is fought as a Tougher category boss in the Volcano, and as a Toughest category boss in the Grasslands. In Party Quests, it is fought as a Tougher category boss in the Volcano once again, and as a Super category boss in the Seaside. It is also fought as part of Team Kaiju Trio. Related Quotes Trivia *Flame Galboros's attacks are very similar to that of Pyribbit in the fact that it exhales fire through its nostrils in a circle motion, spits blobs of lava, and even engulfing itself in fire and jumping to create spreading fiery rings. *Despite being a larger version of Galbo, the enemy itself does not appear in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Because of that, Flame Galboros is the only member of the Galboros family to appear in the game. Gallery KTD_Flame_Galboros_red.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD_Flame_Galboros.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (DX) KTD Flame Galboros Fireballs.png|Flame Galboros DX spits fireballs. KTD Flame Galboros Fire.png|Flame Galboros DX spouts flame. SKC_Flame_Galboros_2.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' SKC_Flame_Galboros.jpg|Flame Galboros spits lava. SKC Flame Galboros Tres.jpg|Flame Galboros is furious! SKC Flame Galboros 3.jpg|Flame Galboros blazes through the air. Models Flame galboros DBXixRHUQAAEEuU.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Flame galboros DX DBXiyTvVwAEm3TN.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (DX) it:Galboros di Fuoco ja:フレイムガルボロス zh:火加仑 ru:Огненный Галборос Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Fire Enemies Category:Mythological characters Category:Dragons Category:Galbos Category:Bosses in Super Kirby Clash Category:Bosses